


Finding a Myriad of Pure Summers (In the Midst of Winter)

by freakishlyweird



Series: ZokuFuuki (Ishimondo) Collection [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: AU where Ishimaru is kind of nonexistent, Alchemy, Alkahestry, Also did I mention this is OOC as FUCK?, Also except Kiyotaka, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - FMA Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Spirits, Angst, Angst and Feels, Blood is still pepto-bismol pink here y'all, But seriously don't, Chihiro Fujisaki is a supportive friend, Chihiro is the Friendly Neighbour, Comment "Togami/Hagakure should've died in place of Ishimaru" if you read all the tags, Confused Naegi Makoto, Don't read the tags they spoilers, Eh whatevs have some ishimondo and not ishimondo at the same time, Everyone Is Alive, Friendship/Love, Fullmetal Alchemist AU, Gen, Honestly I haven't decided the ending yet ahaha, Human Transmutation, I Don't Even Know, I can tell that you're still reading the tags, I fucked up the plot tbh, Ishida is Truth, Ishimaru and Mondo Living Together, Ishimaru yells too much, M/M, Male Fujisaki Chihiro, Male Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Mentions of Kiyotaka Ishimaru - Freeform, Mentions of repressed memories and falling angels, Mild Blood, Minor Fujisaki Chihiro/Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Owada Mondo, Minor Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, No Happy Ending Fest, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Repressed Memories, Self-Harm, Self-Sacrifice, Surprise surprise Mondo is a budding automail mechanic, Unaware Pining, except Mondo at some point, this doesn't make sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakishlyweird/pseuds/freakishlyweird
Summary: Ishimaru Kiyotaka's entire world shattered to pieces when his greatest friend died before his eyes. He will do everything and anything to bring him back — even if it costs an extremely terrible price.Mondo Oowada wakes up one morning, feeling like hell. Despite that, everything feels normal, probably an effect from last night's beer spree. However, this does not dismiss the fact that there is a mysterious circle made of blood scrawled on their floor.





	1. [Ishimaru] He Left Without Saying Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> (I succ at writing pls 5give--)
> 
> Loosely based from my all-time favorite shounen manga--Fullmetal Alchemist. This entire fic started off as a headcanon/plot bunny so I'll just post this while I think of how the plot will go. 
> 
> And with that out of the way, I have a couple of things to clarify. First off, I know the 2009 anime like the back of my hand. I also know how the 2003 anime went and the specifics of alchemy used there. This fic is a mishmash of both versions with a lotta other author shit thrown in.
> 
> In this fic, the rules of alchemy leans towards the 2003 version more. But eh, I took the liberties to change shit because this fic wouldn't make sense if I didn't. 
> 
> Also in this fic, Chihiro is a bishounen that prefers wearing women's clothing. So like, an effiminate het male? Deal with it, I guess.

_"K-kyoudai?! P-please, hold on. Just a bit more... don't give up just yet! I beg of you!"_

Kiyotaka frantically said, tending to the wounds and preventing any more blood to spill out. It was all in vain, his friend's life ebbs, barely responding to the pain he's experiencing. More blood soaked Kiyotaka's trembling hands.

  _"Kyoudai, look at m-me, l-look at me straight in the eyes, alright?! Don't even think of closing them!"_

Kiyotaka held his friend's face with one hand. His vision was greatly obscured by his tears, but he determinedly fixed them right into his lilac eyes. He feels like his heart is being forcibly wrenched out of his chest upon seeing him genuinely struggle to even lock gazes with him.

  _"I w-will eternally owe you for s-saving my life, b-but I can't help but blame myself if y-you die!"_

Kiyotaka pressed his palms on the wound once again, hoping for a miracle...

_"Why... why... why?!"_

He felt a hand weakly grasp his wrist. Kiyotaka tensed up, and looked at him. It seems like his breathing becomes more labored every passing second. His friend doesn't utter a single word, but the message he is trying to convey is as clear as day: _Thank you, but there is nothing else you can do anymore._

And with that, he closed his eyes as he took his last ragged breath.

 It took seconds for Kiyotaka to fully comprehend the situation. When it finally sets in, his tears streamed down his face like a broken dam. His sobs and screams are blocked away by his immense despair. He clung on the body, cradling and embracing the corpse and sobbing at the crook of its neck.

He blubbered incomprehensible sentences, a thing Kiyotaka would never allow himself to do. But at the death of the sole person he deeply cared about, he wanted to get the words he longed to say out at once; in the midst of his tears.

_"Why did you do that?!" "I do not understand!" "Why did you leave me?!"_

_"I love you, yet I cannot save you,"_

 The screaming and crying took several minutes. Then, something inside of him snapped. He looked up, and saw his readings neatly arranged atop his study table. Maybe, just maybe, he could...

 _"No,"_ he muttered to himself  _"I cannot do it,"_

He gingerly put the corpse down the floor. Looking at his surroundings once more, he contemplated the solution he has come up. He took a deep breath, shuddering at the thought. A few tears slipped out when he breathed out. He must give this a chance. To repent for all the guilt welling up in his chest. Perhaps this will bring him back.

 _"But..."_ he thought, taking a thick, hardbound volume, flipping through the pages  _"It's the only way I can see,"_

His eyes landed on a particular page. Doing it will throw away everything he has worked hard on. His hopes of being a State Alchemist. Redeeming his family name. His dreams for the future. His goal of being the very best out of nothing.

But everything seems so meaningless without  _him._ A person to love and share victories with. Someone to look forward to. A close confidant, an invaluable ally.

_"I hope it is not too late..."_

Kiyotaka placed the body on the bed, as if making sure the body is comfortable in its lying position. He ruffled its matted, bleached hair, muttered something about the situation being alright soon enough, planted a kiss on its forehead and smiled sadly. After placing the open book on the floor, he took a chisel from a work table nearby.

Gripping the chisel with his left hand as if his life depended on it, his stance wavered. His breath hitched, and more teardrops fell on the hardwood floor. He shook his head, asserting himself.

_"This is for him,"_

Without any more hesitation, he struck his right palm with the chisel. He screamed in pain as fresh, bright pink blood flowed out of his hand. Deciding to not dwell on the pain, he knelt down and began to work on what would be his most brutal and inhumane work of alchemy to date.

With the blood leaking out of his hand, Kiyotaka drew a huge circle. He struggled to not smudge the circle in any way, as he used his right index finger to draw out the exact symbols and writings in its exact locations.

When the wound and the blood starts to dry up, he would simply grab the chisel and bury its blade into the wound again and again. To him, the immense pain meant his guilt and his sins forgiven bit by bit.

Dizziniess starts to set in, as he is losing more blood.

_"Just a bit more..."_

Upon completion of the highly-detailed transmutation circle, he stumbled backwards after an attempt to sit down. He is slipping away fast and he must commence before it's too late.

Before he could pass out, he slammed his palms on the floor.

Sinister dark purple light began to emanate from the circle, tendrils of it crawling out and slowly wreathing Kiyotaka's entire body.

_"R-rebound?!"_

Never have he experienced such immense pain in his entire, short-lived life. It feels like his skin is being seared and torn at the same time. As if he is being eviscerated, piercing through his insides. As if soul is being ripped out of existence.

_"It hurts, it hurts, kyoudai, it hurts, it hurts! It hurts so much, it hurts, kyoudai, help me!"_

He screamed till his vocal cords get torn. The word _kyoudai_  involuntarilyslipped out of his mouth several times, as if saying it will prompt his soul brother to spring back to life and rescue him. Tears and snot ran down his face. The pain he feels is pushing him over the edge, going over the maximum threshold of pain his body is allowed to feel. He cannot seem to hear the voice from their front door.

_"Ishimaru-kun! I heard you screaming, what's wr-- Oh my goodness, what's with all this blood?! I-i'll ask for help right away, h-hang in there!"_

And then, everything is gone. Everything became an expanse of blinding white.

Kiyotaka stopped screaming. The pain has stopped. He tried to stand up, but he was still a bit woozy.

_"K-kyoudai? What just happened, I..."_

  _"Hello!"_

A loud voice called out, a voice eerily similar to his own. There is a familiar edge to it. Naturally, this caused him to look up and straighten his posture.

In front of him is a massive stone gate. He cannot understand its appearance, but he would only describe it as how would the Gates of Hell would look like. Dark purple tendrils peek out of it every once in while.

At the gate is a white silhouette, sporting a grin. Looking closely, the figure is just the same height and body structure as him.

 _"W-who are you?"_ Kiyotaka asked.

 _"Good question. I'm glad you asked,"_ the figure gleefully replied. Its voice really resembled his own - that is, if he decided to poorly imitate his kyoudai's manner of speaking.

 _"I get called by a lot of names. Let's just say, I'm the World, and the Universe. I am the Truth, which makes me God, as well. I am everything, in singular form,"_ the figure rambled _"But most importantly..."_

The figure grinned as it "revealed" itself. He looks exactly the same as him, with the obvious exception of stark-white hair and literal flames burning within his ruby-colored irises.

_"... I am you,"_

 Naturally, Kiyotaka gets appalled by this revelation.  _"If that is so... then...?"_

 _"Yes, you have crossed the line that one should never even think of treading,"_ the Truth replied.  _"You have committed a terrible sin,"_

 _"I--"_ Kiyotaka blanched, but was immediately cut off.

 _"You are quite lucky. His soul is still within the Gate, unharmed,"_ the Truth asserted sinisterly.  _"However, this will require a great price,"_

His hair lost the white color, gradually turning into black. The fire in his eyes faded. The Truth, now bearing Kiyotaka's exact appearance, smirked deviously.

 _"You wish to call someone's soul back to life in exchange of your own,"_ the Truth said  _"Unfortunately, that is not enough,"_

Kiyotaka felt strange. He looked at his own hands, and was horrified when he realized his entire body is being surrounded by black tendrils once the Truth assumed his appearance.

 _"What's h-happening to me?!"_ he blanched.

 _"You asked for this. Now, the toll has been paid,"_ the Truth declared

 _"I-i don't understand!"_ Kiyotaka cried.

 _"As you can see, you are not just asking for his life back,"_ the Truth said, sporting a deranged grin  _"You are also asking to remove the existence of his death, to an extent,"_

Kiyotaka finally realize the weight of his gamble. But then, he realized it is too late to back down. He would have to take responsibility of his own actions.

 _"Foolish child, very hopeless..."_ the Truth muttered.  _"Perhaps, if someone were to defy the odds of this situation..."_

As he is being dragged forward, the Gate opened its doors. Waiting for him is pitch black nothingness, dotted by piercing purple eyes. Tears streamed out of his eyes once more, as he managed to see a familiar figure at the corner of his eye, just before the gate closes on his back.

_"I did it, kyoudai, I saved you!"_


	2. [Oowada] Wake from Death and Return to Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo wakes up the following morning. Everything seems normal. Except that it's not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, Chihiro is pretty much like canon here. A boy that dresses up as a girl as a messed up way to cope his inferiority complex. 
> 
> Eventually, with the help of Mondo (and Taka, but then he's nonexistent), he got over it. He now just likes to occasionally dress up as a girl, to mess around with people who doesn't know him and mostly because girl's clothes feel comfy to him.

_"Good morning, kyoudai! Let's give it our best today!"_

A loud voice stirred Mondo out of his dreamless sleep. He opened his eyes and stared at the blank, wooden ceiling for a while. It's very early in the morning, which is quite unusual

_Where the heck did that voice come from? Sounds familiar..._

He thought as he rubbed his eyes and tried to sit up. His head hurts badly and he doesn't know why. Running a hand through his wild, bleached hair, he tried to remember what happened. Worry sets in when he can't remember anything from last night. Nor the previous days, either.

Perhaps he was too smashed to remember? But what could be the reason for drinking his sorrows away? He should be able to remember that, but he doesn't.

His head isn't the only one that's hurting. His entire body hurt, too. Like he's been  _mauled by wolves_ or something similar. Whatever he's been through last night, it's probably pretty fucking intense. He was actually sad and panicky that he can't remember.

_"Kyou--"_

_Kyoudai._ It means brother, yes, but why the sudden impulse to mention it? He haven't exactly had any close friends. The only one that comes into mind is Chihiro. He's nice and he trusts the guy, but calling him  _kyoudai_ feels a bit odd. It's not  _Daiya_ , either. He's too superior for that title. Besides, he's dead.

He shook his head, ignoring the thought altogether. Stretching out his arms, he yawned and looked at the window by his bedside. It's still dark out, but he can see the pwder white snowflakes falling down on the sky and frosting the glass. He notices that there is too much snow outside. Perhaps a storm happened last night? He would never know. All he knows is that Chihiro might ask him some help to shovel it up.

With that in mind, he stepped out of bed, preparing for a long day ahead. However, when his foot came in contact with a puddle of sticky blood, his senses went on high gear. He looked down to see drops of blood leading to a huge bloody mess. A huge circle full of symbols. Again, it looks eerily familiar.

_"W-what the fuck...?!"_

He went towards it to have a close look. An entire intricate circle made of blood. He is definitely certain it is made from human blood. His chisel, drenched with dried blood, lay forgotten on the side. At this point, he is  _terrified._ Who would do such sick thing?!

He went out of his room to investigate. Everything seemed clean. Pristine, even. Even his automail workings are nicely arranged on his workshop.

To think of it, even the woodworking tools and wood sculptures in his room are nicely arranged. Except for the drawer where his chisel should be. It was hastily opened and some tools are thrown out, as if that someone was in a rush to find it.

 _This is really odd,_ he thought. He was never the type to be overly tidy with the house. Perhaps someone was with him?

He went on his front door. The door is still in working order, and the windows aren't broken. The situation keeps on getting odder and odder.

He shook his head. He never lets anyone in the house. Except for his clients, Chihiro, and Naegi, if he comes by.

However, the main concern he has is the weird circle on his bedroom floor. To him, it looks like the work of the occult.

 _Maybe Chihiro knows about this shit,_ he thought as he tied his long hair into a little bun. He hastily put on a jacket over his clothes as he went to his neighbour's house.

He opened the door, and chilly winter winds greeted him in the face. The sun's tendrils are just beginning to peek out of the hills. He doubts that Chihiro is even up this early, but the ordeal is making him panic about what has transpired last night.

He treaded the thick snow, hoping that Chihiro is awake already. When he reached the house, he knocked on the door. Loud enough for him to hear, but not enough to disturb him.

 _"Chi? You awake?"_ he called.

 _"Huh? Wait, hold on just a minute!"_ a meek voice replied. The sound of sorting books and glass can be heard.

The door is opened by a boy, much shorter and thinner than Mondo. At first glance, he could easily be mistaken as a meek little girl. He has shoulder-length, honey brown hair with little flips and curls on the side, golden doe eyes and an adorable feminine face. He is sporting a faded green nightgown, and it looks like he just woke up.

 _"Oowada-kun?"_ he yawned  _"It's strange to see you up this early,"_

 _"'M gon' be honest Chi, even I was surprised,"_ Mondo shrugged  _"But das' not my concern,"_

 _"It must be really important then,"_ Chihiro replied, putting his index finger over his lip, as if thinking.  _"What is it about?"_

 _"Uh... I really can't 'xplain it..."_ Mondo trailed off, at loss of words _"Bu' basic'lly, I jus' witnessed the freakiest fucking shit known to man,"_

His conviction in his words and the emphasis on the expletive concerned Chihiro. Maybe it's really that important. He nodded, waiting for an explanation.

 _"So uh... I was wonderin' if you could come over and see it for yourself, if ya don' mind, that is..."_ Mondo sheepishly asked.

 _"Oh! Alright!"_ Chihiro said  _"Let me just change. Come inside for a while, it's freezing here,"_

Mondo obliged, entering the small, yet cozy house. He opted to sit in a stool (that is way too small for him) as he waited for Chihiro to finish changing.

He decided to look around. On Chihiro's table were huge books and a stack of papers. Perhaps, research? There are also some drawings of circles similar from what he has seen, but not quite. A stack of letters from a Yasuke Matsuda and a Miaya Gekkogahara can also be seen, but decided to leave them be. Occasionally, he would see a doodle of a half-pink, half-white rabbit in diapers between the pages of seemingly serious research and he couldn't help but laugh.

Shortly, Chihiro returned wearing a simple green jacket and some pants. He is also clutching a pencil and some paper.

 _"I have my suspicions, so I brought these to take notes. If you don't mind,"_ he sheepishly said.

 _"F'course I don't,"_ Mondo said  _"Let's go,"_

Mondo went outside the house, with Chihiro tagging along. Again, it was a particularly short trip. Mondo would carry Chihiro when the snow became too high for the smaller boy. He made a mental note to plow the snow later.

They went inside Mondo's house and went for the rooms immediately. The bloody circle is still there, standing out amongst the brownness of the wooden floor.

Chihiro's eyes widened in terror, as he clamped a palm over his mouth.

 _"Oh my God,"_ was all he could say.

 _"Is it that bad, Chi?"_ Mondo anxiously asked  _"I don' fuckin' know what that shit is, or how got there,"_

 _"This is terrible,"_ Chihiro said, rapidly taking notes  _"I believe someone performed Human Transmutation in your house,"_

 _"Wait what?"_ Mondo asked, scratching his head  _"I don't understa... oh shit..."_

Realization dawned upon him.

 _"WHAT TH' FUCK?!"_ Mondo yelled  _"WHO TH' FUCK WOULD DO THAT SICK SHIT?!"_

 _"Yeah..."_ Chihiro said, cringing at the sudden outburst  _"But it seems that they used it to revive the dead..."_

 _"Huh?"_ Mondo asked  _"I don't even know that alchemy shit,"_

 _"I mean... I'd prob'ly try that for Daiya... ne'er got the chance..."_ he muttered somberly.

 _"Oowada-kun, please, don't even attempt  to do this..."_ Chihiro firmly said, holding the taller man's wrist  _"It almost always end up in immense failure, a terrible price. I've worked with scenarios like this. It isn't pretty,"_

 _"A-alright, if ya said so..."_ Mondo shrugged, then proceeded to just stare at the floor.

 _"Anyways, did you see any other creature in your house?"_ he asked  _"I mean, human transmutations always result into human amalgamations or even worse, a Ho--"_

 _"W-wait hold on, Chi. I don' get your terminology shit..."_ Mondo cut off.

 _"Ah, yes... sorry about that,"_ Chihiro sheepishly laughed, then going back to her serious mood  _"What I mean is... have you seen any weird human creatures wreaking havoc in your house? It's always the case for things like these..."_

 _"Oh that?"_ Mondo said  _"Doubt it. My house's pretty fuckin' clean today, actually. Dunno what happened. Not a window broken or anythin',"_

 _"Strange,"_ Chihiro muttered  _"But I will still have to report it to Kirigiri-san. I'll be goi--"_

  _"Wait!"_ Mondo interrupted, causing Chihiro to flinch.

 _"Uh, I mean... stay... will ya?"_ he continued  _"I mean, I disturbed ya an' all that shit, so at least get some rest 'ere for a while. It's still cold out there, an' I still hafta shovel the snow later. Breakfast, pro'lly?"_

  _"Breakfast sounds good, I guess,"_ Chihiro smiled  _"Thanks, Oowada-kun! I'll help you out!"_

 _"T'was nothing,"_ Mondo replied, then let out his wolfish grin.

Then, the day proceeded as normal. Chihiro helped Mondo prepare breakfast for both of them, and did some leisurely woodwork as they waited for the snowstorm to subside. After that, they cleaned the house, leaving out the transmutation circle so that a certain someone named Kyoko Kirigiri can make further observations from it.

When the snowstorm subsided, Mondo took out the shovels and started clearing out the snow. Chihiro insisted on helping, committed into his strength training. Several hours into clearing the snow, they just ended up playfully throwing snowballs at each other and making small, stupid-looking snowmen with ridiculous faces.

Afternoon rolled by and that was the time they decided to go to Kirigiri's, only for the snowstorm to rage on again. Deciding the investigation can wait for tomorrow, they tried to preserve the scene and went to Chihiro's for dinner. Apparently, Mondo is still pretty shaken about the whole transmutation circle thing that he can't stand sleeping next to the scene.

This time, Chihiro made stew and rice and Mondo helped out. They discussed about the crime scene over dinner, talking about how Mondo couldn't remember the previous days' events and Chihiro filling in for him.

Apparently, Mondo went out to gather wood for his fireplace a couple of days ago and he hasn't come back until yesterday, until he went to his place. Chihiro apologized, saying he was too busy on his research to check up on him.

They talked about more things, from Chihiro's association with State Alchemists, how automails actually work to serious heart to heart talks about death and life, to conversations as ridiculous as what would a person look like if they have ungodly thick eyebrows.

Nighttime came, and Chihiro offered Mondo to sleep at the spare bedroom.

 _"Ain't'cha gonna sleep yet or summat?"_ Mondo asked Chihiro, who was still writing on his desk.

 _"I'm just going to write to Gekkogahara-san about some insight on my findings, and inform Matsuda-san about something that's about it. I'll go to sleep shortly after you,"_ Chihiro replied.

 _"Alright, then,"_ Mondo shrugged  _"G'night, Chi,"_ he said, to which Chihiro replied with a short hum.

He went inside the spare room and flopped on the bed. Only when he laid down on the bed did he realize how tired he was. Few minutes in and he was immensely sleepy.

But then, moments before he drifts into sleep, he felt fingers running through his hair, trailing down to his cheek. It felt cold.

He hears a gentle voice before his consciousness succumbs to sleep.

_"Goodnight, kyoudai,"_


	3. [Oowada] Not Seeing is a Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirigiri and Naegi enters the scene and provides some insight about the mysterious symbol.
> 
> Mondo starts to have disturbing memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized right at this moment that payphones and telephones are a thing in this universe *Maes Hughes-induced Vietnam war flashbacks* and I fucked up chapter 2 in the process
> 
> It is an odd case for me, but I always feel like ending the chapter after reaching 1500~ words. They're so short dammit >~<
> 
> As you can note in this chapter, Chihiro would use the -san honorific to acquaintances and friends (Naegi is a nice sociable bean and all, but they rarely see each other, plus he is closer to Kyoko than Chihiro), and the -chan/-kun honorific to close friends, such as Mondo.
> 
> Also, it's part of our culture to be really damn hospitable to people (which reflects in my writing) visiting the house and includes making the house look at its best and offering drinks, at least. Which kinda contrasts the omotenashi thing, but whatever, this fic doesn't make sense anymore weyhey.
> 
> Oh yeah minor Naegiri. I don't ship them that much, but I like the dynamic.

Mondo opened his eyes and realized he was still on Chihiro's bed. There is a lingering, odd feeling inside of him that he can't help not to notice. As if something was missing. He sat up, shrugging it off.

He went to the dining area, where Chihiro is already setting up the table.

 _"Good morning, Oowada-kun!"_ he beamed, to which Mondo replied with an approving hum.

 _"I made breakfast already, I didn't want to disturb your sleep,"_ Chihiro said, before proceeding to giggle.

 _"What's so funny?"_ Mondo asked, confused.

 _"Ah, nothing,"_ Chihiro smiled, chowing down a spoonful of soup before continuing  _"It's just that I never knew you were such a dork when you sleep,"_

_"Eh?"_

_"I checked up on you last night because you forgot to turn off the oil lamp in your room,"_ Chihiro explained  _"And then, you started to talk complete nonsense in your sleep! You were even smiling really wide, and it's so adorable and hilarious at the same time,"_

 _"Uh..."_ Mondo muttered, lowering his head down and trying to focus on his soup.  _"Did I say somethin' embarrassing or summat?"_

 _"I don't really understand most of your words,"_ Chihiro said, thinking about it  _"But you did clearly say 'kyoudai' a couple times and some declaration of love sort of thing, I'm not sure,"_

Mondo's expression darkened. That word again, slipping out of his mouth.

 _"Hey, cheer up!"_ Chihiro said, reaching out and patting his shoulder  _"On the bright side, you were really sweet there, and it's just a dream, so no need to sweat about it!"_

 _"Yeah... right you are..."_ Mondo forcefully smiled, but the thought never left his mind. He ate breakfast in silence.

 _"By the way,"_ Chihiro said, breaking the silence  _"Naegi-san called me earlier. I told him about the situation. He said they'll be coming shortly,"_

Mondo nodded, finishing up his food and bringing the dishes to the kitchen. Chihiro followed shortly.

 _"Um, Oowada-kun?"_ Chihiro sheepishly called.

 _"Yeah?"_ Mondo replied.

 _"Are you still mad about what I said?"_ Chihiro said, feeling genuinely bad about it.

 _"No, no, no, it's jus' that... that thing's bothering me, I dunno why, das' all,"_ Mondo said, staring off at nowhere.

Chihiro is about to ask more about it, but was cut off when a series of knocks can be heard on the door.

 _"It's probably them already. I'll answer it,"_ he said, going for the door. He opened it and the door revealed a lavender-haired lady roughly the same age as them. Along with her, is a shorter young man whose only remarkable feature is his huge cowlick atop his spiky brown hair.

 _"Good morning, Fujisaki-san,"_  the girl regarded Chihiro formally. The young man cheerfully waved hi, a contrast to the girl's clinical attitude.

 _"Hello, Kirigiri-san, Naegi-san,"_ Chihiro greeted.  _"Come inside, it's quite cold out,"_

The two went inside and opted to sit on two stools. The girl, Kirigiri as Chihiro called her, observed the surroundings, and the boy, Naegi, made small talk with Mondo, who is arranging the dining table nearby.

 _"Didn't know you're quite the casanova, Naegi, snatchin' up a mysterious-lookin' chick like 'er,"_ Mondo taunted Naegi. The smaller boy made an awkward, stilted expression, his cheeks flushed.

 _"Kyoko is a great friend and I'm just assisting her in her investigations, that's all!"_ Naegi squeaked.

 _"Oh, so you're calling her by the first name now, huh? Nice!"_ Mondo said, nudging Naegi's shoulder.

 _"Oowada-kun, no..."_ Naegi squeaked, even more flustered

 _"Sorry if the house looks messy, we just ate breakfast and all,"_ Chihiro meekly apologized  _"By the way, have you two ate breakfast yet? It's quite early,"_

 _"It's quite all right,"_ Kyoko said amicably  _"And yes, Makoto and I made sure to eat before we get here, no need to worry. Now, about the situation..."_

 _"Ah, yes, that,"_ Chihiro said, and motioned Mondo to come by his side  _"This is Mondo Oowada, he's actually the complainant, and the incident happened at his house yesterday,"_

 _"We're supposed to ring you yesterday, but the snowstorm got really bad, we couldn't reach you,"_ he continued.

 _"I see, I see,"_ Kyoko said. She turned to Mondo  _"Now, shall we go to your house?"_

Mondo nodded. He turned to Chihiro.

 _"Chi, you comin'?"_ he asked.

 _"Sorry, Oowada-kun, my colleagues are coming over later and I need to clean,"_ he apologized  _"However, I'd be more than happy if you fill me in later!"_

 _"No prob,"_ Mondo grinned  _"See ya!"_

* * *

_"So, uh... *that's* the weird symbol thingy,"_ Mondo said, pointing to the slightly dried off transmutation circle. Kyoko is currently kneeling in front of it, scrutinizing the details and glancing at the surroundings every now and then, nodding to herself for every suspicion in her head being confirmed. She also has a camera to photograph the circle at obscure angles.

 _"While Kyoko's looking at it, I'll ask you a few questions, if you don't mind,"_ Makoto told Mondo. The taller man nodded.

 _"So uh, what was the last thing you remember before sleeping the other night?"_ Makoto asked, lack of confidence apparent in his voice.

Mondo opened his mouth to speak, but words failed him. His eyebrows knitted together, thinking of it.

 _"Actually, I... uh... can't remember..."_ he just said  _"But accordin' to Chi, I just got home from a long trip into th' woods, so I guess that's it,"_

 _"Err, okay..."_ Makoto said, taking out a little notepad from his satchel and scribbling away  _"Okay, so, there's that account, but what's the last thing *you* remember?"_

Mondo's face scrunched up.  _"I told you I ca--"_

 _"J-just try to think about it the best you can and tell it to me as you go through it. I won't judge,"_ Makoto encouraged.

 _"Urg, fine,"_ Mondo sighed as he closed his eyes and tried to go deep into the recesses of his memory.

There was nothing.

He tried again, his face scrunched up and his eyebrows knitted impossibly close together.

There was nothing.

_"Goddammit, Mondo just fuckin'--"_

There was something.

A blurry, fickle memory that he never thought was there. He tried to grasp onto it, as if trying to remember a recent dream.

 _"I... remember someone screaming..."_ Mondo narrated, still unsure if it's indeed a true event. Makoto nodded, scribbling.

 _"...Or crying, I dunno, could'a been both,"_ he continued.  _"He's screaming and crying and calling out my name and-- wait what?"_

 _"Eh?"_ Makoto asked.

 _"What was I sayin' again? Dammit, I forgot what was that,"_ Mondo fretted.

 _"You just said you remember someone screaming, crying and calling out your name,"_ Makoto said.

 _"Fuck, I don' remember sayin' any of that!"_ Mondo cried.

 _"Well, you just said it a few seconds ago and I listed it here,"_ Makoto insisted  _"But thanks for the testimony, anyway,"_

 _"Yeah... I guess..."_ Mondo replied.

 _"I have found some things about the scene,"_ Kyoko said, letting Makoto see over her notes.  _"Perhaps, you have found the truth as well? Go tell him, Naegi,"_

When Kyoko finished her sentence, she let out a smirk, as if she just made an inside joke. Makoto sighed, as if he was saying "this thing again..."

 _"It's undeniable, someone did perform Human Transmutation on your house. Whoever did it was pretty desperate, too,"_ he said  _"You know, using blood and all. I can also say that they used the chisel to stab themselves, and used their own blood to write down the symbols. Perhaps they are at the peak of their despair?"_

 _"That's some sick shit..."_ Mondo breathed.  _"Why'd they do that?"_

 _"We have a theory, but it requires further investigation,"_ Makoto said  _"Uh, Kyoko, should we tell him?"_

 _"Not yet, Makoto,"_ Kyoko replied. She then faced Mondo  _"However, I will relay the oddities I have found. Firstly, there are no traces of any chemicals or even water on the floor of the circle. Based from my previous encounters with these things, regardless of how long the crime scene is there, there are still traces of the chemicals used. Therefore, it is easy to assume that an actual human body is used as material for the alchemy,"_

 _"In fact the only element I have seen on the circle are droplets of water in the midst of all the dried up blood,"_ she continued. To prove her point, she went to the circle, knelt down and pointed some small, extremely faded splotches on the blood. Mondo took a few squints to actually see it. He definitely got a newfound respect for her.

 _"These proves Makoto is correct,"_ Kyoko said  _"As they are most likely the person's tears splashing the floor while he was making the circle, then, the person is in deep despair,"_

Mondo felt something inside his chest constrict. The sensation faded away almost immediately, so he ignored it.

 _"According to your testimony earlier, you said you heard someone screaming and crying,"_ Makoto said  _"It actually matches the thing there, so we'll have to consider it even if it was a slip-up,"_

Mondo nodded, as he stared at the blood on the floor. His mind wandered about, wondering who the heck would do that in his own house.

 _"So uh,"_ Mondo said, breaking the silence  _"Are ya guys done with th' investigating? I wanna clean that fuckin' blood up so bad. It's freakin' me out,"_

 _"Uh..."_ Makoto trailed off, glancing at Kyoko.

 _"Yes,"_ Kyoko said  _"I have documented everything I need. After all, it is quite distrubing to see that on one's floor every waking moment, isn't it?"_

 _"Gh! 'm not scared with some lil' fuckin' droplet of blood!"_ Mondo denied  _"It's just-- I haven't cleaned up that yet...!"_

 _"If you say so,"_ Kyoko said.  _"We'll be coming back after we finish our additional investigation. Until then, you wait. Say my regards to Fujisaki-san,"_

 _"Yeah,"_ Makoto said _"Bye, Oowada-kun! Say hi to Fujisaki-chan for me!"_

Mondo nodded and escorted them to the door. When he closed the door, he grabbed the nearest washcloth he can find and began frantically scrubbing the dried blood. He doesn't stop until even the smallest speck of it was gone. He also wiped the chisel clean and put it back on his work table.

The day rolled by quickly. He shoveled the snow outside for Chihiro. Chihiro, in return, made meals for him even though he was still extremely busy with his conference with his colleagues; a gesture Mondo really appreciated.

Not too long after, it was nighttime once again. The candles were snuffed out and Mondo was in the comfort of his own room, only moonlight illuminating the space.

As he was sucumbing to sleep, he began to have glimpses of memories with highly questionable validity - if it actually existed, he would never know. Memories about an exuberant young man, with a seemingly booming voice and a wide, infectious smile. The young man was calling his name and encouraging him to do his best always. It made Mondo's heart melt, making him smile in the midst of his sleepy stupor.

He subconsciously scooted to one side of the bed, as if waiting for a person to sleep beside him. He was too tired to even question his actions at that point. He let himself bask over the memories, feeling himself smile against the sheets and making him feel more at ease. The man is making him feel a special kind of happiness and contentment he never felt before.

 _"Kyoudai,"_ the man said, smiling fervently at him  _"I will always thank God every moment you're alive,"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title means, "it's better off not knowing/seeing", kinda like "ignorance is bliss"
> 
> P.s. i just finished this at 2 in the godforsaken morning because why the frickity frack not.


End file.
